Lost in the Forest 2
by Superlotto
Summary: The 2nd Chapter to "Lost in the Forest", since i'm still new, I can't get the hang of how to keep it on one document. Sorry! Anyways enjoy. still has the same summary as the first one.


**Lost in the Forest **

**(again!**)

Okay this is suppose to be the 2nd chapter, and it is! Also, I apologize for making the first one so short!

The way things were last time with the set-up are the same. Okay on, with the story!

--

Kyo and Tohru started to walk home, cutting through the forest(of course). It seemed a little awkward between them. Until...

"ACHOOO!" That was of course Tohru.

"Are you okay, you're not catching a cold are you?!" Kyo said panicking a little.

"No I'm fine, it must just be the wind." Just then kyo stated to see her shiver a little. 'Damn. I was right, she didn't bring a jacket.'

He stopped and quickly took it off. Then handed it to her. "Here take this." he said extremely gently.(that seems a little creepy).

"Oh no! I couldn't possible take it. Then you'll get sick, and it'll all be because of me and"

"TOHRU! It's okay just take it. Okay?!"

"Oka.." and just when she was about to agree, she tripped and went flying down the hill. But luckily, Kyo was able to get a hold of her right before she hit the ground.

"I'M SOOO SORRY!" Tohru said about to cry. TT

"It's okay. Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not, but you must be I just landed on you! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not hurt either, remember I'm tough and with all of that training with master, and on the side from Kagura beating me up, I'm sort of used to it." He said starting to laugh a little.

"Okay then! Lets start to head back to the house" Tohru now said with her energy returned. So she started to walk in the direction where she thought the house was.

But Kyo just stood there like he had seen a ghost or something. "Ummm...Tohru?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I can't remember which way we're suppose to go. I kind of lost track when we fell." He said admittedly. Looking at Tohru will apologetic eyes.

"It's okay! We'll just start in one direction and hope that we're going the right way!" She said a little worried.

"Okay then lets start this wa.." RUSTLE

"What the Hell was that? I just heard something, did you?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it was coming from the bushes."

"Lets go check it out."

But when they got there, there was nothing there but leaves and sticks. By this time even Kyo was getting a little creeped out. And then he started to he sobbing. He looked at Tohru to see that she was crying and sitting on the ground.

"What the matter?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little scared."

'That's right! She never did well in the haunted mansions.' Kyo just then realized(again).

"It's okay I'm here, there's nothing to be scared of" Kyo said as he kneeled down to where Tohru was. And rubbed her head.

"But what if it's someone that is really big and has a gun or knife? And he takes you away?!" She said while crying some more.

"SHHH. It's okay. No ones gonna take me away. Besides, there is so much I wanted to do before that."

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Like, tell you that I love you" He said, then turned his head where he couldn't see her. And to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Tohru just sat there, shocked, but at the same time. She had never been happier in her life. Just then she took her hands and put them on his cheeks, to turn him toward her. Then, she got closer and closer. Filling the gap between their lips.

Within seconds their lips were locked, it seemed to last a few short minutes for the both of them.

"I love you too! I always have." She said while Kyo brought her in for another kiss.

After that they heard the noise from the bushes again.

"Okay come on out whoever you are. You 're seriously pissing me off." Kyo yelled at the bush.

Then both Shigure and Yuki, just popped out from behind it, with evil grins on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME!?"

"Actually we were. And what no thank you? Oh the tragedy, little Kyo-Kyo..., "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "can't even say those few little words. But on the bright side he finally got our beautiful flower. Now Kyo remember to be kind to her." Said Shigure while laughing, ignoring the fact that Kyo had interrupted his perfect love speech.

"I already know that you Damn dog."

"OH..ummm..Hello Yuki and Shigure." She said a little embarrassed.

"Hello Tohru, okay everyone, lets get back home I'm starving." Said Yuki in his creepy voice.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot to fix dinner before I left!"

"It's okay, I'll just help you fix something when we get back." Kyo said a little surprised at himself for volunteering.

" That is if we even get back, We don't know the way out of here."

"Just follow us my little love birds, we will show you the way!" Shigure sang.

They all then started to head back, but when the house came into view, Kyo stopped Tohru and spun her around. So their lips met once more.

"I'll go pick you up from work any day. As long as we can take the shortcut through the forest of course." Kyo said with a smirk on his face.

"Anytime!" Tohru said as she kissed him once more.

The End


End file.
